Thief's Treasure
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Deep in Egypt there was a stone. Buried with it's user capable of controlling lightning itself, even the power to create rain. No one ever knew about it. Everyone over looked it. But I didn't even though I found out be accident. But I knew I had to find it. Sadly, it looks like I'm doing it with the person I hate the most.
1. Prolouge

**As you can see, I changed everything, like I rewrote the story. I was in class today and this idea, like, *boop* appeared in my mind, I hopes you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>About a year ago, I was kicked to the curb and betrayed. But I put the past where it should be. Behind me. Now as you know I was a pretty good thief if I do say so myself. But you can't get everything by yourself.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Legend<em>**

_Long ago, in the last years of Egypt's Empire, a prince took place. They called him ا__لبرق الله_

_Which meant "Lightning God" And as you can tell from his name, he was the god of lightning. And most people in that times, feared lightning, so they feared those with capabilities of controlling it. When he met his death, he was buried, with a whole pyramid to protect his dead body._

_But that's not what all the protection was for._

_The Prince had a vey important item, everyone over looked. It was a stone, with a lightning bolt in it, known as the Lightning Stone. That's where the Prince's powers came from. From that stone. But no one knew except for the ancients themselves, and those who lived during that time._

_Course, he happened to be one of my ancient ancestors. But I never knew about the stone._

_It was all on accident... _


	2. The News

I woke up that morning, except for it wasn't. I peeked at my alarm clock.

"1:30!?" I whispered to myself in anger. But from that point on, I couldn't fall back asleep. So I sat on the edge of my bed, and jumped off. I opened my door, letting out a long yawn, I walked down the hallway. I found my way into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. I closed the fridge and placed the milk on the counter, opening the cabinet and reaching for a glass. I shut the cabinet, and looked out the window. Not seeing the blinding yellow light I always did when I woke up. I poured the milk and put it back in the fridge. Usually if I woke up this early, I would go out and do a small robbery or something. But today, I didn't feel up for it. Today marked the anniversary of when I got betrayed by that asshole. So I planned to do absolutely nothing the whole day. Thus I went over and sat on the couch, switching on the TV.

I went to the news channel. There was a story on, about this stupid robber who had been on the run for some time. I thought it was absolutely halarious. Until they revealed his name and he turned around. I then spit out my milk.

"Wait, wasn't his bounty removed-" I said to myself. "Oh yeah. I ran away so I wasn't technically 'captured'.

I stared at Herobrine on the TV screen. I wanted to laugh, but then I didn't. I watchEd as guards surrounded him. Thoughts were rushing through my mind. I mean he betrayed me! But then again...he did save my life. I sat on the couch and gave a long deserved sigh.

"Eh, fuck it" I said. I went to my room got changed, went to the door bout on my coat. With a pistol, ammo, and my dagger. I then opened the door and walked out.

On my way... To see the only person I never wanted to see again...


	3. Questions and Threats

I walked to the city and the gates were being guarded by police. I shot one in the head, then the other one panicked and ran away. I shrugged, laughing a bit. I walked through the gates, and straight ahead, I saw like 100 police cars, flashing lights everywhere. I pulled my grappling hook from out of my jacket, shot it up on a building to my left, and went up there. I jumped from building to building.

Then I finally made it above the sight. The guards surrounding Herobrine had no helmets on. Like it was supposed to make my job easier. I pulled out my pistol, and shot one. He fell dead, and I ducked down. I peeked up again, shot down two more. At this point everyone below was looking around. I peeked up again, this time, I shot down four. Now there were only three left. But that's when Notch came out into the center of everything right next to Herobrine.

"Who are you" He asked.

"None of your business" I yelled, as they looked at every skyscraper seeing nothing.

"And what do you want with him?" Notch asked.

"Also none of your business" I said.

Why was he asking all these questions? Granted that no one ever tried to save Herobrine, but it just felt,

Weird...

"Are you going to show yourself?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Isn't the answer obvious!?" I yelled.

"Fine, I guess I'll make you do it then" Notch said. I peeked, as Notch slowly lifted a gun and pointed it at Herobrine's head.

"Crap" I whispered to my self. "Crap, crap, Crap!"


	4. The Museum

I sat there,

"W-What am I-I going to do" I asked myself, holding my head.

"So are you going to come out now. Or can I shoot him now?" Notch asked. I didn't know what to do, I was stuck, but then he somehow entered my mind.

"Listen I don't know who you are, or why you're trying to save me, but just give up, at this point there's nothing you can do that won't result in my death and for you to get away" Hero said.

"No!" I thought. "NO!"

I quickly pulled up my hood and jumped off the roof.

"He may have killed my inside. But that gives me no right to let him die" I said to myself. But as I was falling, Notch changed the guns position, and shot me in the stomach. But you know what, I kept going. The last thing I saw was a surprised look on his face, as I kicked him in the face, and he fell. Dropping the gun. I pulled out mine, and shot him in the chest. Then that's when I ran off.

I just ran, I didn't pay attention to where I was going. But I had to find somewhere to go. So I ran into a giant building, I broke open the door, and shot the alarm. I found my way to a wall and sat down.

My stomach burned with pain, blood leaked from my mouth, as the pain slowly started to die down. That's when I opened up my eyes again. The building was huge, and in the enter of the entrance I was in, stood a giant skeleton of a dinosaur. I guess I ran into the museum. I stood up, and walked around. I strolled down the halls, every couple of minutes I had to stop and hold my stomach, but I was ok.

But then I passed a room, that seemed to grab my attention. I walked, in realizing it was all Egyptian and stuff. I passed several tombs. Then I stumbled upon 3 pedestals, with glass cases attached to them. One had a red stone with a flame in it. Another was a blue stone with a light blue spot in the middle, and the center one, was empty. But each pedestal had a hand print on it. I remember a couple years ago what happened. Apparently the hand prints, if they were touched by a certain person could tell if that person was related to the holder of each stone. The red, controlled fire, the blue, water. And the middle one, unknown. I had no clue but something was telling me to touch it. So I did out of habit.

Then a metal bar held my hand to the pedestal. I tried to rip it off but I couldn't."Come...on" I yelled struggling. Then I just pulled out my gun, and shot the bar, breaking it into pieces. A sound came form behind me, I turned around and a casket opened. I slowly walked towards it. But it was empty. Except for a journal that sat on the bottom of it. I went and grabbed it. That's when I ran out of the museum back home.

Little did I know,

The journal wasn't the only thing that came home with me...


	5. The Thing That Followed Me Home

I walked in the house, it was only 4:00am. I was highly surprised I did all that in under an hour. But the book, was begging me to open it, so I took off my coat, changed back into my 'pajamas' aka white shirt and shorts, with my hair down. I sat down on the couch, and opened it up. I flipped through the pages, basically it was all this stuff on the two stones. But then I turned to one page, and there was the third stone. A green stone with a lightning bolt in it. I turned to the next page and there was an area with a sort of road on it, and it was surrounded in hieroglyphics.

"What in the world is this" I said aloud.

"Well, I'm not a genius, but I think it's a map" A voice said. I looked behind me, and there he was floating in mid air. I saw him, then looked back on the book. But then I looked back again, and jumped off the couch onto the floor, turning around and looking at him while laying on the floor.

"How the hell did you find me, you bastard!" I screamed at him.

"Whoa, now enough with the harsh language" Herobrine said. I growled at him.

"Why are you even here..." I sighed.

"Well I've been looking for you. But then a strange person saved my life tonight and I followed them." He said. "In this case, you. I followed you home from the museum, I was the voice in your head telling you to put your hand on the hand print thingy"

"I don't like you, why won't you leave me alone" I said.

"Hmph, really?" Herobrine laughed.

"Yeah" I said.

"Sure, sure you can take a shot for me and save my life, but you can't like me. Pfft, that makes sense" He said. I just sighed again.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I asked.

"No, besides. I think you're going to need help finding that stone" Herobrine said, doing a backflip.

"What?" I asked.

"The man who owned that stone was one of your great, great ancestors " He said. "That's why the casket opened. You're the one they want to find it"

"Who's they?" I asked.

"Everyone in Egypt who worshiped the Lightning God" Herobrine said.

"Lightning, what now?" I asked

"This is gonna take a while"


	6. Trusting Issues

"Don't bother" I growled. "I'm not going to listen" I slowly got up from the floor and brushed myself off.

"You've gotten so much more annoying" Herobrine sighed.

"Will you just leave" I growled.

"Sorry, no can do" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I slowly trudged over to the computer and sat down. Then on queue, Herobrine floated over and floated next to me.

"What'ca doin?" Herobrine questioned. I ignored his question, I went to my homepage and typed in the search bar "_Lightning God"_. "You trust the internet more than me?"

"I'd trust a narrow broken bridge, more than you" I said.

"Fair enough" He huffed. I clicked search and a bunch of links popped up. I clicked on the most trust worthy one. But everything was in Egyptian text.

"You want me to trust you?" I asked.

"Basically" Herobrine shrugged.

"Translate" I gestured towards the screen.

"Fine" He huffed. He quickly scanned the screen. "Reshep was a god of the Syria origin who was worshipped in the 18th dynasty of the New Kingdom. He was worshipped as far as Spain...summoned to kill Akha..."

"Wait" I stopped him. I flipped through the pages, I stopped and showed it to him.

"Yep, that's a demon alright" Herobrine confirmed.

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"We go find that stone before that stupid demon does" He explained.

"You realized you just made fun of yourself" I pointed out.

"Oh whatever" He growled. I turned back to the computer and started typing.

"Can you teleport to Egypt?" I asked.

"Absolutely not" Herobrine smiled. I was still focused on the computer. Herobrine floated in to see what I was doing.

"Why are you buying like 5 tickets?" He asked.

"I'm not just doing this with you" I said. "I'm not in full trust with you yet"

"But you said-"

"You're close to a quarter way there" I shrugged. I got up from the chair and yelled down the hall,

"Amme!"

"Yeah" She groaned back.

"We're going to Egypt on Thursday!" I yelled.

"Yeah, whatever" She groaned back.

"You're gonna regret that later" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I've been out of it lately. Writers block is terrible. But I gots ideas now. Peace!<strong>


End file.
